In Which the Weasley Women Watch Twilight
by serenaaa98
Summary: In which Fleur's bored, Hermione hasn't read, Rose is in denial, Lily's observant, Victoire's jealous, Angelina's suspicious, Roxy & Dom are obsessed, Molly's bored, Audrey's irritating & Lucy is just there.
1. Chapter 1:In Which They Go to the Cinema

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated Me, Weasley and That Ruddy Masquerade, but I've had a severe case of writer's block and I'm running out of ideas. **

**Anyway, let me make one thing clear: I do NOT like Twilight. At all. I detest it. I read the books, and at first I enjoyed them, but then I woke up one day with a sudden realisation: Twilight is the stupidest thing ever. **

**I don't get much opportunity for Twilight bashing, because most of my friends like it, so this fic is kind of my way to Twilight bash, using some of my favourite Harry Potter characters! **

**Read and review!**

**P.S. I just noticed that I've never used a disclaimer! (at least I think I haven't...)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well actually, I own a number of things. But not Harry Potter. Or Twilight. **

It was just another Sunday lunch at the Burrow. All the usual things happened: the whole family came, ate, shared stories, reminisced, etc, etc, etc.

Fleur Weasley was usually all for a routine way of life. But today, she's had enough of the same thing. She'd also had enough of the men in the family, who came into the house muddy and sweaty, causing her to wrinkle her nose.

Fleur spoke from her usual place at the table.

"So girls, what do you zink we ditch all ze boys and go out?"

Lily, who was picking at her food disinterestedly, practically jumped out of her seat.

"I'd love to, Aunt Fleur!" she said in a voice that clearly stated 'I'd rather be anywhere but here'.

"Yeah, me too," piped up Rose, who was sitting next to Lily, as she marked her page in the book she was reading and set it on the table.

"How about we all go out?" suggested Ginny, who looked around at her fellow women for support. Everyone nodded.

To Fleur's delight, they were going to have a girls' day out!

"Well," began Lily, "Rose was just telling Dom and me about something called a 'movie'"

"Yeah, she was," added Dominique, who withdrew her fingers from Lily's long hair and turned to look at her mother. "She said that they're like moving pictures, only on a big screen, and you can hear them, but they can't hear you!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" smiled Hermione. "The only question is, what should we see?"

Fleur was exceptionally confused. Did she mean that you could choose which 'movie' you wanted to watch?

She noticed that Hermione and Audrey, who was also a muggle born, were deep in conversation about what movies were playing, while the rest of them sat, confused.

"Hey Mum," said Rose, breaking the awkward silence from the rest of the table, "I was just reading this book, and it's pretty enjoyable. I think the movie adaption is playing in theatres."

"Well, what's it about?" asked Roxanne, who was directly opposite Dominique.

"It's a love story about a muggle and a vampire," Rose replied.

"It sounds okay," commented Lucy, who was one of the youngest of the bunch.

"Yeah, it could be interesting," added her twin sister Molly.

Everyone at the table nodded with approval. Fleur also thought it sounded like an enjoyable activity. She was slightly curious to find out what movies were, but she was mostly just eager to get out of the house.

Ginny, Hermione, Audrey, Angelina, Lily, Rose, Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly all agreed to come, while Mrs Weasley decided to stay home with the boys.

"Someone's got to keep them out of trouble," she laughed. You girls have fun."

George let them borrow his magically expanded car (well, Angelina forced him to). Hermione drove, accompanied in the front seat by Ginny and Victoire. Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Dominique and Roxanne sat in the middle section, while the younger girls all sat in the back.

Rose had just finished explaining how movies worked to Lucy and Molly (Lily sat there with a smug 'I knew that already' look. She was now on to explaining the plot of the four books, and Lily was hanging on to every word.

"...so then they go on their honeymoon, and Bella gets pregnant..."

"She _what?_" Lily hissed. "What whore gets pregnant at eighteen? This sounds stupid."

Lily was ignored by her best friend for the rest of the car trip.

Meanwhile, in the middle, Dominique and Roxanne were laughing,

"Oh, I know that laugh. What are you two planning?" asked Angelina suspiciously.

"Not planning, hearing!" answered Roxanne.

Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Aunt Angelina," assured Dominique, "it was just something that Lily said that – er – _greatly upset _Rose." She and Roxanne started laughing again.

The rest of the car trip was filled with chattering. Excitement mounted when Hermione pulled into a parking space and stopped the engine.

All the girls chatted excitedly as they piled out of the car. Fleur was especially happy to be out and about.

They walked into the cinema and everyone looked around in wonder. Molly and Lucy were looking with interest at the machine where you use the claw to grab toys. Rose was muttering about Scorpius Malfoy to Lily, who interrupted her to ask about the popcorn machine. Hermione and Audrey bought tickets and popcorn while the rest looked at the huge poster display for the movie they were seeing, entitled 'Twilight'.


	2. Chapter 2:In Which They Discuss

**A/N:...I have no idea what I should do. Should I write the whole movie and have characters commentate? That seems like the best idea, but it means I'll have to watch Twilight again **

**For the reviewer that told me to have fun with this fic...I'M JUST A LITTLE GIRL! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN! Lol jks I'll try my best, but we haven't gotten to that point in the story yet ;) **

**For the reviewer who could relate to how I started hating Twilight: that's pretty much exactly the way it happened for me (except I was a total Potterhead WAY before I even knew what the hell Twilight was). And your stalker sounds really, really creepy. **

**I just felt like sharing: when I was a Twilight fan (for like a month lol) I was on Team Jacob realises he's too good for Bella and breaks her heart, Edward discovers he's gay and Bella gets fat and dies alone **

As they entered the theatre, everyone looked at their surroundings with awe, except Hermione, who was laughing at the look on Ginny's face, Audrey, who was pointing out features of the theatre to her daughters and Rose and Lily, who were whispering to each other.

All of the teenagers (plus Molly, Lucy and Victoire) sat in the middle row, while the adults sat in the row in front.

"Why isn't zere anything zere?" asked Fleur, pointing to the screen.

"The movie hasn't started yet," replied Audrey.

"Oh, here we go," commented Ginny as the lights went out.

Advertisements started rolling.

"Hey Luce," Roxanne whispered to her younger cousin, "Do you know what this is? It doesn't look like a muggle and vampire love story to me."

"I think they're ads," replied Lucy.

A few seats to the right, Rose and Lily were still whispering.

"Rose, it's obvious that you like him," stated Lily.

"...and I don't even know what he – what?" she asked, eyes wide.

"You like him. Scorpius," Lily said boldly.

"What?" she hissed. "No way!"

"If you say so," Lily sang.

"Enough about boys," said Rose with a wave of her hand. "Let's just enjoy this movie."

"From what you told me Rosie, I think I'll find enjoying this movie hard. I can't figure out why you'd be into that crap!"

Rose just blushed. Lily took this as a challenge. Before this movie ended, she would figure out why Rosie liked 'Twilight' or whatever the hell it was called.

Just then, the cinema's logo appeared on the screen.

"It's starting soon!" Dominique squealed to Roxanne.

"I'm excited!" Molly told Lucy, who nodded.

"This is so cool," Victoire whispered in Dominique's ear.

"I hope it's as good as the book," said Rose to Lily, who just rolled her eyes and started shovelling popcorn into her mouth.

"I hope this movie's good," said Hermione to Ginny. "I haven't read the book."

Angelina gasped in mock horror.

"Hermione hasn't read a book?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her hands.

"Well I have," interjected Audrey.

"Eez it any good?" asked Fleur.

Audrey shook her head.

"It's horrible," she told them. "Just ghastly."

All of the girls jumped as sound blasted out of the speakers.


End file.
